Mugshot
by Imcaffeine
Summary: Team CFVY Mafia au One came to the city searching for new experiences, and the opportunity of adventure. One came seeking fame, but now strives to see the rich and famous fall to their knees. The third came hoping to escape. And the fourth simply wanted a place to stay for a while.
1. chapter 1

The city of Beacon was and always has been just as bright and outstanding as its name implies. With its busy streets and towering buildings, it was by far the largest city in the growing nation.

Beacon was home to eccentrics, to geniuses, to entrepreneurs, to all people rich and poor. All saw it as a land of opportunity, a place to make a name for yourself.

It was this such reputation that inspired a little girl from Australia to make the long, round world trip to the great city. Velvet Scarlatina wanted more than anything to become a world-famous photographer. She had loved taking pictures of her pets when she was little, and it eventually gravitated to the point where she took pictures of anything and everything. She was known in her small town as the only one who could take pictures of moving vehicles or running men and still making it look clear as day. However, she wanted to take more exotic pictures; all the pictures she took in Australia consisted of animals and trees, and sometimes the occasional person. She longed to take pictures of mountains, of jungles, of skyscrapers, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to do that in small town Shade.

So the first thing she did when her boat docked at Beacon Harbor was pull up her camera and take a picture of the city skyline. She would have to find out later if it came out good, but her hand was very steady, so she doubted that it was blurred in any way.

"First time in the big city?" a gruff but kind voice said to her left. The voice belonged to a large man with a small black beard.

"Y-yes," she stuttered. She was slightly intimidated by the man's cat-like appearance; he reminded her of a puma, really. But if she was going to survive in the city, she was gonna have to become more outgoing. "Is it y-your first time, too?"

"Second, as a matter of fact," he said with a toothy smile-- it even looked like he had fangs. "I'm just coming back from a long shopping trip."

"Outside the country?" Velvet asked, more curious than nervous now.

"Well, I've been traveling to find new books for my shop," he said nodding to a crate being unloaded by workers, "Perhaps you've heard of it. 'Tukson's Book Trade; Home to every book under the sun.'" He smiled at her while he said his catchphrase.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't," Velvet answered chuckling a bit. "I suppose you're Tukson then?"

"That's right," Tukson said holding his hand out—Velvet was surprised to not see claws on his fingertips. "Nice to meet you Miss..."

"Oh," Velvet placed her camera back in her bag. "Velvet," she took his hand and shook it. He had a very strong grip.

Velvet chatted a while with her new friend until a man announced that it was time to depart. She and Tukson hurried off the ship to the lines of people trying to get past the gates into the city. Since Tukson had been here before, and he had already had his crate of books inspected, he was free to pass.

"It looks like the line might take a while," he observed as his crate was loaded on the back of a truck, "Do you want some company while you wait?"

"No thank you," she turned his generous offer down. Whereas that'd be very kind of him, she didn't want to keep him any longer. He obviously had places to be. "I'll be fine. You go on ahead."

"Well then, Miss Velvet," he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. Velvet blushed wildly as he performed the nonchalant action. "Welcome to Beacon City."

The wait was long, and she was certain that by the time that she was finished, people were bumping into her on purpose. However agitated she was though, she was just happy to finally make it into the city. Especially after three hours of standing in line.

She had already planned it all out: find a place to stay, get a job, make some friends, and eventually find a company that would buy her photos. She had planned the last part more extensively, but she knew that be a week at the least until she gets to that point. For now, she just needed a place to stay.

The first apartment complex she tried was outrageous; she would probably never be able to afford fifty dollars a week! The second was cheaper, but even desperate as she was, she knew that she was asking for tetanus or malaria or whatever disease you get from staying in a damp, moldy apartment.

She was walking almost the entire day looking for a place to stay, but to no avail, so she simply decided to eat at a nearby diner to rest up.

She didn't even look at the restaurant's name before stumbling inside, dead on her feet as she heard the ding-a-ling of the door's bells. She very inelegantly slumped into the chair nearest the door and waited for her order to be taken. She rested her head on the table and more or less dozed off.

She was suddenly awakened by the bells of the doors ringing and heavy footsteps walking in. She turned her head and saw a monster standing in the diner.

Well, "monster" being an exaggeration, but anyone Velvet's size would certainly be intimidated by a giant storming into a quiet restaurant.

The man, if you could even call him human, was easily seven feet tall and built like a grass-fed ox. He was wearing gray dress pants with suspenders and a white button up shirt. He was an Asian man with an olive skin tone and short, black hair to go with his black eyes. He looked a little bashful, surprisingly, as every eye fell on him.

The giant took three long strides and was instantly at the bar, speaking to the lady at the counter in some foreign language. The waitress shook her head, saying she didn't understand, so the giant foreigner spoke English instead. He was surprisingly fluent.

"Do you know where I can find Alley N?" he spoke with a deep but soft voice.

"Alley N?" the waitress repeated, "Never heard of it, sweetie. Would you like something to eat?"

The giant man thought for a second. "Tea, please."

He turned away from the counter and walked towards a table. On his way, he passed Velvet, and the tiny Australian girl had to stop herself from hiding under the table in fear. His great size intimidated almost everyone in the diner, but he expressed nothing but kindness when he spoke.

He quietly pulled out a chair and sat at a table, forced to sit sideways because his legs wouldn't fit. He leaned back in his too-small chair and sighed as though he was exhausted. Velvet wondered if lugging around that giant body of his contributed to that. She couldn't fathom what it was like to have such large, muscular arms, and a strong, bulging chest, a thick, manly neck. Even his hands looked strong and masculine.

Velvet only realized she had been staring when the giant of a man waved at her with a nervous smile.

Velvet turned scarlet and turned her attention to her menu, which she was holding upside down.


	2. II

Hello again!

Hope you all that are reading enjoyed the last chapter! I will be including all of the Team CFVY members progressively through the introduction of this fanfic (plus some other characters from RWBY). If there's anyone that you really, really wanna see in this, don't hesitate to suggest it!

Okay, without further ado, let's get on with the CFVY rush.

The docks of Beacon City took in a variety of imports from many different countries. However, due to the recent prohibition laws, the docks became the frequent home of ships carrying illegal goods.

Among these ships, there was one captained by a popular English gang known as "the Birds." Their leader, Cardin Winchester, was wanted for numerous counts of rape, murder, bootlegging, rumrunning, kidnapping, and assault. And he was also a racist asshole.

With a resume like that, could anyone blame Coco Adel for wanted to see him fall and fall hard?

Said woman was currently prepping for a "confiscation" of the gang's goods. She had already gotten herself some hired help: two brothers known for their accuracy with a pistol, three grunts who didn't have any special talents but could point a gun and shoot it, and a huge brute that called himself Hippo. She knew it was a small team, but she hoped that after this seizure, she would gain enough popularity to attract more men willing to join her cause. This all assuming she succeeded.

"Hey boss," one of the brothers, Jim, spoke up while the team sat in the truck, loading their guns, "You never told us what kind of booze those bastards are carrying. Mind filling us in?"

Coco didn't look up as she loaded her Tommy gun with a fresh drum. She was the only member of the team who held an automatic weapon. "Not entirely sure myself," she replied matter-of-factly, "All I know is, it's from France." The truck was immediately filled with Ooh's.

"So, like, rum?" Hippo asked. He decided to arm himself with a simple Louisville slugger. He hammered a few nails into the bat, giving it a more threatening look.

"No, you moron. Champagne," the other brother, Johnathan, corrected him. Him and Jim were armed with duel pistols, and if their reputation was well earned, they knew how to use them. "Right?"

"That or wine," Coco answered, putting a pair of sunglasses and a beret on. The group's leader was easily the best dressed of them all. In fact, the men in the truck didn't find the woman womanly at all. Instead of a dress or skirt, she wore black dress pants, a brown button-up blouse, and a black vest complete with gold tie. The recently added beret and glasses just made her look all the more superior and unwomanly. "Or both," she continued, smirking at them. The men became visibly more excited at that.

Once they were all ready, Coco gave the word, and they all rushed out of the truck. They had parked near the docks so it was only a short walk until they saw their target; a few boys dressed in gray unloading crates off a large schooner and onto trucks and cars.

Without a single word, the group opened fire, mowing down everybody they could see. The first two or three went down instantly, but several others took cover behind their crates and cars. A moment later, they were returning fire, forcing Coco's group to take cover.

The two brothers were hiding together behind a crate labeled "Vin." With a nod to his sibling, Jim stood up and opened fire at a Bird halfway covered up by a small box with both of his pistols. The third, fourth, and fifth shot made contact and he fell to the ground. Johnathan stood up a second later and shot a Bird aiming a rifle at his brother. The two siblings returned to cover, praising each other for their kills.

Coco was hiding behind a car with two grunts whose names she didn't know. One of them decided to be brave and aimed his gun at a Bird with a Tommy gun. However, his shot wasn't quick enough and he fell backwards, covered with new holes. Coco sighed at his stupidity.

Meanwhile, Hippo was growing impatient not being able to do anything. Coco would have said something about bringing a bat to a gunfight, but at that moment, the brute hurdled over the truck he was hiding behind and charged at the nearest Bird. The poor guy didn't see him coming and met the business end of Hippo's slugger. One bash to the head was all it took. Hippo, with surprising speed, dove behind a crate before he was shot to hell by the Tommy gun.

A minute later neither side had moved up. However, the Tommy gun had claimed two more victims; both the faceless grunts Coco could care less about, but it meant that she had less men now. The Pistol Brothers had taken two more Birds out in return, but the Tommy gun wielder still stood.

Coco was planning a strategy when Hippo switched cover to her side. He was sweating like a pig and smelt just as nice. "Hey, boss," he panted, "I have an idea."

Why the hell not? She certainly didn't have any. "Whatcha got?" she asked.

"Okay," Hippo said, "so I was thinking, maybe I could throw my bat at the guy with the big gun." He smiled at his genius.

"Hippo, dear, that--" Wait a second. "--gives me an idea. How far can you throw?"

Instead of saying anything, he just flexed his giant bicep. Coco smiled and ordered him, "Throw it at that crate over there." She pointed to a crate hanging half off the truck's bed.

Hippo obeyed, reeling back and launched the bat straight at the crate, which fell with a loud crash.

All Birds immediately turned toward the noise, fearing they were being flanked. While they were distracted, Coco and the brothers stood and opened fire. Under the hail of bullets, the Birds fell dead immediately afterwards.

The celebration was brief, however. Before anyone could even shout, "Woohoo! We did it!" three police cars were speeding towards the docks. Coco guessed it would have been stupid to believe that no one heard all of the gunshots.

Coco knew by now that this was usually the time that she makes her escape, but unfortunately, it seemed that her accomplices didn't share that idea.

In true "You'll never take me alive" fashion, the brothers aimed their guns at the cops, immediately being mowed down by a barrage of bullets. Hippo, being unarmed, ran, in the wrong direction. Whereas Coco ran towards the cover of the crates, the big guy ran in the opposite direction, completely vulnerable to the policemen's fire. He fell surprisingly graceful for s big corpse.

After killing her accomplices, the police moved up, hunting down the leader of the operation. However, said leader wasn't looking to get arrested or shot this day, and she was craftier than most.

Only, there was nothing crafty about jumping off the docks and into the ocean while they were busy shooting Hippo.

Clever or not, she had escaped for now, but now she was faced with a different problem.

Great, she thought as she swam, Now I need new guys.

Before you ask, yes I did look it up and there were indeed sunglasses in the early twentieth century. I did a lot of research for this chapter too so I hope you enjoyed it :D

I've never written gunfights before so if I did anything wrong, let me know and I'll fix ASAP.

I hope you guys are all enjoying the story. Let me know if you are or if you have any suggestions or hopes for future chapters. Either-or. I ain't picky.

Till next time!


End file.
